


Snape and Felix

by Danceurlifeaway2



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack?, F/M, Felix Felicis, Potions Accident, Snape is the golden boi, What is this fic?, help me, snape is beautiful, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceurlifeaway2/pseuds/Danceurlifeaway2
Summary: Felix Felicis accident?
Relationships: Severus Snape/OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I’m looking for a fic I read a while ago where Snape spills Felix Felicis all over himself. He becomes absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, literally a golden boy.

I can’t remember where I read it, though.

Can y’all help me?

Thank you!


	2. Found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ZeroKuran for finding this fic!

Thank you to ZeroKuran for finding this fic! 

It is called Little Guy, on FFN.

Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11187678/4/Little-Guy

Thank you again! And thank you to everyone who responded!


End file.
